candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 June 2016
9:49 Edwin91476 Then rate my 2427-2431? 9:49 LucasH181 Ok sure 9:49 Megaphantaze Hakuajan takaraja Sounds like Japanese 9:55 Edwin91476 bye! 10:12 Carlsaga07 Hi. 10:19 Megaphantaze hi 10:22 Edwin91476 Back for a while. 10:28 Bp101697 test 10:40 Carlsaga07 Bye. 10:48 Bp101697 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Vanilla_Volcano_(CCR) What overall difficulty? 10:50 Roseturnip SH Wildoneshelper has joined the Candy Kingdom. 10:56 LucasH181 Hi Grumpy Cat :P 10:57 Wildoneshelper Hi LucasH181! Are you ready for my scanning of level 1000s? 10:57 LucasH181 Yeah! XD 10:57 Wildoneshelper Lol I really what will happen to those insanely hard levels on level 1000s asdf ] aa Chat is not working 10:58 LucasH181 I certainly felt the need to get through all the IH levels :P 10:58 Wildoneshelper I wonder how many insanely hard levels will be left after my scanning Chat lag Chat lag Chat lag Chat lag I wonder how many insanely hard levels will be left after my scanning :P There are only 4 insanely hard levels left in levels 1-1000 Level 763 looks likely to be downgraded 11:00 LucasH181 And I don't see any problems with 437 XD 11:00 Bp101697 I say 437 very hard. 11:00 Wildoneshelper Yeah, level 437 is very hard now 11:00 LucasH181 I bet I'm the only one who probably thinks that's only Hard 11:00 Bp101697 But I think 445 is still insanely hard. 11:00 Wildoneshelper Chat lag Chat lag Chat lag Chat lag Level 437 is now very hard haha 11:00 Bp101697 I hate that level. 11:01 LucasH181 I got lucky with both 437 and 445. Apparently I used up all my luck in the 400s, now I'm stuck with the four-digits. 11:01 Wildoneshelper Right level 147, level 461, level 734 and level 740 are insanely hard Chat lag Chat lag Chat lag Chat lag Chat lag Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 11:02 Wildoneshelper Currently level 147, level 461, level 734 and level 740 are the only insanely hard levels below level 1000 11:03 LucasH181 Yeah, these are the 4 levels which deserved IH. 11:03 Bp101697 I say all of them are true insanely hard, but I say levels 445 and 875 insanely hard. 957 also. 11:04 Wildoneshelper I cannot rule out the possibility that there might be other levels which can be upgraded to IH 11:04 Bp101697 305 and 323 also. 11:04 LucasH181 Guess what? I was lucky on 305 too XD 11:05 Wildoneshelper What bubblegum troll? 11:06 Megaphantaze 305 took three days ith me Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. 11:06 Megaphantaze I remember the moment I beaten it I was in library that moment 11:06 Bp101697 I still found level 323 insanely hard even with 35 moves. 11:07 LucasH181 I got an empty tile on 305. 11:07 Megaphantaze https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6NXnxTNIWkc Haha, fooled you 11:08 Wildoneshelper Nothing's up but something's down! 11:08 Megaphantaze I finally found original version of heyya It' s a 4 non blondes song 11:09 Wildoneshelper I also found the original version of oi! 11:09 LucasH181 Nick Pagotto reference alert? 11:09 Wildoneshelper XD Chat lag Chat lag Chat lag Chat lag Chat lag Chat lag Chat lag Chat lag Chat lag XD 11:10 Bp101697 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_727_(CCR) 11:10 Wildoneshelper Lol I typed like 10 times "chat lag" for the word to show up... -._ 11:10 Bp101697 What difficulty for this? 11:10 Wildoneshelper Chat lag Chat lag Chat lag Chat lag Chat lag Chat lag Chat lag Chat lag 11:10 Megaphantaze Ruur ruur ruur ruur ruur ruur ruur ruur ruur ruur ruur ruur ruur 11:10 Wildoneshelper Lol My chat lagged so badly It didn't even show up what I wrote XD 11:11 Bp101697 Repost: http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_727_(CCR) Should this be insanely hard? 11:12 LucasH181 I miss the times like the 200s... 11:12 Wildoneshelper I miss the times like 152 11:13 LucasH181 You have it. The four-digit levels can surely remind you of 152. 11:13 Wildoneshelper Now I'm stuck in level 724 :/ Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 11:14 Wildoneshelper Looks like impossible to clear the bombs in level 724... 11:14 Bp101697 I say that is really hard. 11:15 Edwin91476 It's not too hard as you think 11:15 Roseturnip That level was buffed Used to have 5 colours 11:15 Bp101697 Yep. Now there are six. Megaphantaze has gone to crush some candies. 11:15 Edwin91476 Oh, I don't know that. 11:16 Wildoneshelper Six colors for level 724????? Buffed???? 11:16 Roseturnip Yes 11:16 Wildoneshelper Insanely hard for sure... 11:16 Roseturnip Annoying, right? with 5 colours was easy 11:16 Edwin91476 Very hard 11:16 Wildoneshelper Sorry I mean extremely hard 11:17 Edwin91476 Past version with 40 moves is rate very hard. 11:17 Roseturnip Lucas PM Megaphantaze has joined the Candy Kingdom. 11:17 Bp101697 This version is not different. 11:17 Roseturnip lol don't worry about it the next one will be easy peasy 11:18 Bp101697 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_725_(CCR) If it is replaced with this level... 11:19 Edwin91476 Very annoying Bp, can you rate 2428-2431? 11:22 Bp101697 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_803_(CCR) And replace level 803 with this! 11:23 Edwin91476 You have said 803 many times... 11:23 Bp101697 Yep. I think it is one of the highlight levels. I'm sorry if it is annoying. 11:23 Edwin91476 Even harder than that in savory shores 11:23 Roseturnip I haven't work on my fanon for a while... 11:25 Edwin91476 There are more people works in fanon, 11:25 Bp101697 I wonder if blocker order requires cake bombs. ... 11:25 Edwin91476 Sorry, the annoying means chocolaye spawners 11:26 Bp101697 That level doesn't have choco machine. 11:27 Edwin91476 test I mean that level 7xx Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 11:30 Roseturnip I gtg 11:30 Bp101697 \o See you. 11:30 Edwin91476 o/ 11:30 Bp101697 @Edwin I have rated your levels. http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1038_(CCR) How do you think about this level? I ask others besides Rose. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. LucasH181 has gone to crush some candies. Roseturnip has gone to crush some candies. Marioman00 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 11:36 Bp101697 Hi Marioman. Marioman00 has gone to crush some candies. Marioman00 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 11:38 Marioman00 lost connection 11:43 Wildoneshelper bye 11:45 Bp101697 Bye. Bp101697 has gone to crush some candies. Wildoneshelper has gone to crush some candies. Marioman00 has gone to crush some candies. Marioman00 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Marioman00 has gone to crush some candies. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. Not real name has joined the Candy Kingdom. 4:53 Not real name Hi Ok now its hit with a lolipop hammer 3primetime3 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 5:01 3primetime3 Heyy. 5:02 Not real name Hi Im semi retired primetime 5:03 3primetime3 At least you aren't retiring as you said xD 5:03 Not real name I had plans to immediately retire and not come back without notice few days ago Good thing I thought of returning Like last Sunday I planned not coming back, but I also worry tgat I will get demoted Wel 5:06 3primetime3 Yay XD 5:06 Not real name I just recently got descussions moderator 5:06 3primetime3 That's awesome. You'd become an admin soon. 5:06 Not real name But I might not edit as much as I used to Im starting to loose interest in contributing And playing CCS and soda Due to studies Just went harder than I expected 5:09 3primetime3 I think everyone has lost interest in contributing. 5:09 Not real name Imcluding rose? 5:10 3primetime3 Well Rose hasn't been editing as much as before. Well he's much less active now compared to before. 5:12 Not real name Yes Because he is busy 5:14 3primetime3 Same here. It's hard for me to update the episode. 5:16 Not real name Primetime PM Marioman00 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Marioman00 has gone to crush some candies. 3primetime3 has gone to crush some candies. Not real name has gone to crush some candies. Megaphantaze has gone to crush some candies. Soul wander has joined the Candy Kingdom. Soul wander has gone to crush some candies. Courtemanche437 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Courtemanche437 has gone to crush some candies. 2016 06 14